


My Rosebud Boy

by Penny_Bunce



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Bunce/pseuds/Penny_Bunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Simon has nightmares. But of course he should. He killed the Mage ,right? He deserves it. That's what he thinks. And so maybe Penny has been woken up once or twice by his terrors. Or maybe more. But she shouldn't wake him up, he already gets a small amount of sleep as it is. One night , when Baz falls asleep on their couch, they decide to leave him there overnight. But Baz is awoken by the cries of his boyfriend and fluffy comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rosebud Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic to be posted so if it sucks too badly, I'm sorry. Don't tear me apart guys, I just want to write about gay wizards! Thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I really hate this fic. I'd like to think that my writing has improved since I wrote this, seeing as I can't even read it all without cringing. Not to mention how OOC Baz is. I was tempted to take it down, but I guess it's a good way to document my progress. Whatever.  
>  Toodles

The day had been going pretty great. Penny had planned a Skype date with Micah, leaving Simon and Baz with the living room to themselves, except for the occasional bathroom or snack break from her. Baz had just gotten over a cold, so they just laid on the couch watching old movies for the majority of the day. Simon made his boyfriend watch Dracula, Baz rolling his eyes while Simon inundated him with questions. That ended in Baz flipping Simon , who was currently laying on his chest, over and tickling him until he agreed to change the channel. Even though when he did , Baz almost instantly fell asleep. Simon stayed with Baz for a while, until finally getting up. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Baz, before heading to his own room, the image of his sleeping boyfriend in his head as he drifted off.

 

Baz could hear crying. Loud, heavy sobs coming from down the hall. He took a moment to realize where he was currently laying, and stood up sleepily. He tiptoed to the source of the cries, which happened to be Simon's room. Baz frowned before gently inching the door open. The sobs instantly stopped, and Simon held his breath hoping for whoever was there to just go away.  
"Simon?" Baz asked softly. A sob rippled through Simon's body. Baz took that as a reply and stepped through the doorframe.  
"What is it, love? Why are you crying?"  
He asked his boyfriend, though he had an idea. Penny had told him Simon had nightmares, but he'd forgotten about it when he fell asleep. Simon shook his head, his wings curling around himself, hiding from Baz as he sniffled. Baz took another step forward. Then another. Until finally he sat on the edge of Simon's bed. He placed his hand gently on the sniffling boys knee, trying to get some skin contact. It normally made Simon feel better , even though he wasn't making it easy for Baz right now. He slowly peered his head over the top of his wings.  
"D-did I wake you? I'm s-sorry Baz." Simon mumbled, his voice sounded sad and tied. It made Baz want to hug him and never let him go.  
"Oh, Simon, I don't care about that. Now, come here sweetie" he opened his arms to his boyfriend, who though he'd calmed a bit since Baz walked in, still had tears running town his cheeks. Simon hesitantly leaned over to Baz, who wrapped his arms tightly around him. He began to cry harder again, hiccuping against the vampires chest.  
"Shhh, it's alright love."  
Baz pressed a kiss into Simon's blonde curls, one of the things that'd made him fall in love with the boy in the first place.  
"I killed him!" Simon cried, hugging Baz just as tight.  
"You killed..... Oh. Simon, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. I know it's hard, but--"  
"But nothing Baz, everyone is trying to tell me it wasn't my fault. Why?! I killed him , there's nothing else to it!." He backed away slightly from Baz, who just pulled him back, as he whimpered into Baz's chest.  
"I love you, Simon." Was Baz's only reply. Simon was unhappy with that, but he was also unhappy with basically everything else.  
"I-i love you ,too"  
He whispered.  
Baz lifted the cover, climbing into the bed with Simon, who cuddled into his chest, leaving spots wet from tears. The two said nothing else, only exchanging soft kisses and hugging after Simon had calmed down, smiling into each other. Baz waited until Simon was asleep before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH, I'm sorry this was so bad. If you have any tips , please leave them. Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, this was just something I was thinking about at like one in the morning.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: why did you read that it's so shitty


End file.
